


feathers and claws and scales oh my

by ElijahDarling



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Flippity-Flop, F/F, F/M, Flash Forward, Flippity-Flop, Kate Littlejohn is the Animal Lady, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Almost everyone in her office had some sort of unwanted exotic animal at this point."There are consequences to Kate's involvement in the animal smuggling case.





	feathers and claws and scales oh my

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a week late! I'm an entire week late with my weekly contribution! It is actually Litra's turn today!

Almost everyone in her office had some sort of unwanted exotic animal at this point. In the past ten years she’d taken in nearly an animal a year herself - resigned to the secret affection that working close with the advocacy group had invoked in her.

Kate had Izzy’s personal number listed in her phone at this point, and an entire room in her house devoted to her oddball charges. (Roger had told Jill that Kate Littlejohn the Animal Lover was both the best and worst kept secret of the office. He’d said this as a giant bird groomed his hair. Jill had eyed her husband and resigned herself to their new roommate.)

Anya had snuck in some more conventional strays over the years. Pitbulls directly from dogfights and neglectful junkyards; diabetic cats and litters of foster kittens; a pair of rabbit sisters that were never more than three feet apart from each other. Their bed was always full - and the maid they’d hired vacuumed three times a day.

“I don’t like animals.” Kate would comment dryly occasionally, usually hauling a forty pound bag of dog chow.

“No,” Anya would laugh. “You love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too. Be friendly with me there. <3


End file.
